nurdpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Zoom
Professor Zoom AKA Harrison Wells is a chronogod from The Flash CW Tv Series. He is the arch-enemy of the chronogod known as The Flash. Biography Fuck The Flash Professor Zoom was a person from the future who was obsessed with The Flash to the point where he decided that he wanted to be The Flash until he went back in time and learned that he was actually supposed to hate The Flash, now he hates The Flash. (In all seriousness, I always thought that this part of his origin is really stupid.) So, realizing he couldn't be or like The Flash, he decides to travel back through time to steal The Flash's face. Time Warp Professor Zoom managed to tap into his chronogod powers for the first time and travels back through time, only to have no idea where he ended up and is grateful he didn't travel to before the big bang. He quickly figures out that he traveled back to Flash's time and squees in Fanboy delight until he remembers he's supposed to hate The Flash. He then orchestrates a complicated runaway truck scenario to confirm that this is really Flash's timeline instead of just looking online or walking around the city. Close Encounter of The Flash Kind Professor Zoom heads to Venus Labs, so he can head home for whatever reason, despite showing no signs of weakness in his powers. There, he encounters The Flash and FINALLY turns off that blur that has been the bane of online fan-artists. He then demonstrates why he's The Flash's true enemy by beating him in ONE PUUUUUUUCNH! He then steals the show's alumni and escapes. He has her put together a device that will make his treadmill the greatest of all treadmills, when The Flash arrives and breaks his treadmill. The two race through the city using stock footage from season 1 episode 9, until The Flash cheats and takes a shortcut, throwing Professor Zoom against a wall and beating the shit out of him until he blacks out. Professor Zoom is taken to a cell in Star Labs where he tells Flash about his inferiority complex and how despite not being the main villain of season 2, he will still be the worst thing Flash will ever face. However, he is soon released as the plot starts eating Cisco alive. He then drops hints that he will return in the future, or the past... or something. Professor Zoom and Flash then open up a hole in time for Professor Zoom to run through, with Flash completely disregarding the fact that he just sent his greatest enemy through the time stream, free to do anything at any point in time. Back to the Future Professor Zoom came to the past to kill his arch-enemy, The Flash, the chronogod of the present. He fails due to slow motion and zero gravity, but decides to stick it to the Flash's mother. He kills her. However, as he attempts to escape, he discovers that his energy has been depleted and is on the verge of death and he must find a face to steal if he wants to regain his powers and survive. Professor Zoom manages to find his prey and creepily stalks him for who knows how long. He then crashes his victim's car and steals his face, restoring his powers and energy. He then continues to live in the past, but would rather do it in luxury as he then starts a company that will make him a ton of money. Return of The Flash Professor Zoom eventually grows bored of his life of awesomeness and decides he'd rather have The Flash around for him to kick the shit out of. So he uses his new found resources to gather a group of young scientists to manipulate and lie to. They put together an atom smasher that is supposed to revolutionize mankind. However it explodes because Professor Zoom isn't that smart and the result gives Flash his powers. It also puts him in a coma with death being a strong possibility for him. The Flash recovers, but is not the Flash yet, which should put a wrench into Professor Zoom's plan, but then he tells Flash not to be the Flash even though he needs the Flash for some reason. But everything turns out okay because The Flash, despite being told not to be The Flash, becomes The Flash and this was all apart of Professor Zoom's confusing plan all along! Personality Professor Zoom is an egotistical douchebag who can't stomach the idea of someone who isn't him being happy. As such, he actively seeks out happy people and potential happy people and kills them. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Speedster': Being a chronogod of the speedster variety means Professor Zoom has a connection to the speed source and therefore has a bit of extra abilities that other Chronogods don't. **'Super Speed': Professor Zoom is able to travel at lightning fast speeds, so much that lightning comes off him, but he just stops short of vaporizing himself. **'Intangibility': Professor Zoom can vibrate his molecules so he can run through walls, but somehow he doesn't sink through the ground while doing so. *'Chronogod': Being a chronogod, Professor Zoom is given all the abilities that come with that heritage. **'Time Travel': Being a chronogod, Professor Zoom is capable of traveling through time. Due to being a speedster, he is capable of doing so without a police box. **'Regeneration': Like other Chronogods, Professor Zoom is able to heal himself and prolong his life by stealing someone's face. Because he's evil, he gets an evil looking regeneration when he steals faces, complete with a camera spin. **'Two Stomachs': As a chronogod, Professor Zoom can eat a crap load of stuff and still be hungry. Category:Villains Category:Chronogods Category:DC Category:Males